Pokemon Trainer Online - Christmas
by Basic Trainer
Summary: An event has been announced, solve the riddle and gain massive rewards. The world of Pokémon Trainer Online is rushing to find the location but Ash and his friends think they've got there first, only time will tell.


**Merry belated Christmas to you all.**

 **This was a rush job so I apologise if its terrible.**

Pokémon Trainer Online

Challenging Christmas

 _"_ _Where anger meets snow and Dragons dare not go,_

 _A path is revealed once the injured are healed,_

 _Sleep once broken cannot be regained,_

 _As a creature of cold unleashes chaos unrestrained,_

 _To combat this foe you must stand strong,_

 _For attempting to flee won't last you long_

 _A secret is hidden in the strength of one's heart_

 _An act of kindness one must impart_

 _With a final victory comes treasure abound_

 _As well as a savoir, forever renowned."_

That was a riddle that had been sent to every player currently in the Johto region along with a message that there was a special event happening on Christmas day. There were reports of the same thing happening in other regions through the info-brokers but with different riddles. The riddle from Kanto apparently referenced froth and caverns while Hoenn mentioned tide and time, either way the message was clear.

There was a big reward for whoever completed the event first. That's what caused a rampant search of every region and part of the reason that Ash Ketchum was standing where he was right now.

He was on the border of Mahogany Town in the middle of the night looking out onto Route 44, he'd left Brock and Misty were fast asleep in the Pokémon Centre. He had promised that they'd go and complete the event as a team but part of the riddle kept running circle around in Ash's head.

' _As a creature of cold unleashes chaos unrestrained.'_

In this world where a single misstep, a wrong move, the slightest hesitation and it could cost you a Pokémon, a friend or a family member. Seeing it first hand during the Indigo League really opened Ash's eyes, watching Richie's die along with all his Pokémon hit Ash hard, so hard in fact that he couldn't really remember much about his on battles. The only thing he could clearly remember was Richie and Sparky bursting into pixels and a notification appearing in front of him saying he was next to take on the League. After that things were hazy, just a blur of battles and shouts from the crowds watching him until he was standing on the final battlefield breathing heavily as the Champion (who looked suspiciously like Gary) dissolved into shards of light and a fanfare sounded with CONGRATULATIONS! appearing in the air before him.

Ash wiped away a stray tear from his eye and took a step out of the safe zone, ignoring the message that popped up warning him of the dangers and walked on to his destination, Ice Path. It was Misty that worked out where the event would be held, _'Where anger meets snow and Dragons dare not go.'_ Anger and snow meant Mahogany Town and the Lake of Rage while the Ice Path is a place no Dragon Type Pokémon would go near.

All his senses were on high alert and Pikachu was watching his back as he crept through Route 44, there was a swarm of Tangela somewhere in the area that had claimed the lives of 6 Trainers the previous day and while Ash was confident his Pokémon could take down the swarm with some difficulty he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. A faint rustling to his left made Ash pause and Pikachu tense, watching a bush for a couple of minutes waiting for something to appear.

Waiting another minute Ash decided it was a just the breeze and continued on eventually making it to the entrance of the Ice Path, he accessed his menu checking the status of himself and his team before entering the cave. A chill filled the air as he crossed the threshold, causing his breath to mist in front of his face. Ash zipped his jacket up and rubbed Pikachu's fur as he started to feel the cold.

"Okay, that's the first line of the riddle now what could the second line mean?" Ash said to himself quietly as he carefully made his way through the cave. On his way he fought a couple of Swinub and as usual when in a cave system there was the inevitable encounter with flocks of Zubat and Golbat.

As Ash descended to the next floor he stopped to heal his Pokémon, that was when he heard a squeal of pain coming from somewhere nearby. He peaked around the corner to see a pair Sneasel being launched into a wall by a Jynx using Double Slap, reason took a temporary leave from Ash's mind as he ran forward throwing a Pokéball as he went.

"Primeape, Fire Punch barrage!"

The Pig Monkey Pokémon came flying out of his Pokéball and immediately started to pummel Jynx with one fiery punch after another as Ash rushed in, picked up the Sneasel and retreated behind Primeape. It was at time like this that Ash was thankful Brock had forced him to research the basic stats of all the Pokémon types, it helped them be prepared for whatever type they might come up against and hit their weak point. It was a lot of work and it hurt his brain cramming the knowledge into his mind but it was very very useful, hence sending a Fighting Type out to fight an Ice/Psychic Type. By having a Psychic Type it meant that Jynx's lowest stat was physical defence so with Primeape's high physical attack, due to being a Fighting Type, combined with a physical Fire Type move meant that Jynx's HP didn't last long and soon the Human Shape Pokémon dissolved into pixels. Primeape raised his still fiery fists and pumped them in the air in celebration while searching for his next opponent.

 **Jynx Defeated!**

Exp Primeape – 250

Exp Ash – 25

Poké – 300

Item – Nevermeltice

"Primeape, keep watch." Ash turned his attention to the Sneasel in his arms. "Are you two okay?" Seeing the damage the pair had taken Ash pulled some potions from his inventory. "This is going to sting a little." He knew that the Sneasel probably wouldn't feel anything but it didn't hurt to warn them.

A couple of minutes later and the Sneasel were back to full health they each grabbed one of Ash's sleeves, tugging at them and for him to follow them. Ash returned Primeape and followed the pair, keeping an eye out for any dangers in case the Sneasel were leading him into a trap even as the second line of the riddle cycled round in his head. _'A path is revealed once the injured are healed.'_

The Sneasel led him down a narrow path, almost a crack in a wall until they reached a dead end. It was then a Quest Notification appeared in front of Ash.

 **Christmas Event Found!**

Objective 1 – Find Quest Location (Completed)

Objective 2 – Heal The Injured Sneasel (Completed)

Objective 3 – Continue On The Path (In Progress)

Objective 4 – ?

"Continue on the path, alright." Ash shrugged, touching the dead end only for snow to crumble from around his hand. "So it's just a wall of snow, easy enough to get rid of." Ash let Primeape out of his Pokéball again and pointed at the snow. "Mega Punch, make us a path." Primeape surged towards the snow wall with his hands encased in a glowing white haze, the Pig Monkey Pokémon struck the wall with both fists at the same time with lightning speed. What happened next was something Ash didn't expect, instead of the snow crumbling from the attack it instead flew back as a whole. That was when Ash saw it wasn't a wall of snow but the snowy body of a large Pokémon, the Pokémon hit an icy wall opposite the opening Primeape had just cleared with a storm of ice crystals blocking it from sight. Ash and Primeape walked into a large open space, a cavern the size of Tucker's Battle Dome stage.

"Uh-oh." Ash groaned while Pikachu jumped in front of him and Primeape stood at his side knocking his fists together ready to fight.

"Piiiii." Pikachu growled as the large Pokémon slowly got to it's feet.

' _Sleep once broken cannot be regained, As a creature of cold unleashes chaos unrestrained'_

"Okay, so the riddle says this guy won't go back to sleep so that just leaves…"

 **Event Update!**

Objective 1 – Find Quest Location (Completed)

Objective 2 – Heal The Injured Sneasel (Completed)

Objective 3 – Continue On The Path (Completed)

Objective 4 – Defeat The Abominable (In Progress)

"Yeah, that." Ash unclipped the rest of his Pokéballs from his belt. "Okay, lets see what we're up against."

The shower of ice crystals ended and above the Pokémon's head was the title 'The Abominable' and four health bars. Knowing there'd be a Boss at the end of this event Ash was expecting maybe a Piloswine or a Mamoswine, a Legendary Pokémon was a vague possibility but what stood in front of him now hadn't crossed his mind at all. Before him stood a completely white Snorlax, at least twice the usual size and wearing a look of fury. An information notice beeped in Ash's ear, quickly opening then notice Ash saw it was information about the Boss Pokémon in front of him.

'The Abominable'

Pokémon – Snorlax

Type – Ice

Ability – Refrigerate

"Okay, not my brightest idea punching a sleeping Snorlax but, I've had worse. Let's go everyone!" Ash threw his remaining Pokéballs letting Incineroar, Infernape, Gigalith and Scrafty.

The Snorlax bellowed and charged, a golden glow covering it as it barrelled towards Ash and his Pokémon. Ash jumped behind Gigalith, put used Protect, while the other Pokémon scattered taking up positions around the cavern. Infernape was high above holding on to an icicle, Pikachu was at the far end of the cavern with his tail metallic, Incineroar was to the left the flame on his belt burning, Scrafty by Pikachu pawing at the ground ready to charge in headfirst and Primeape was at Ash's right bouncing with excitement for the fight.

Snorlax crashed against Gigalith's shield, the impact sent a shockwave throughout the cavern and a cloud of snow into the air. All of Ash's Pokémon started to launch attacks before the cloud could settle, Pikachu attacked with Thunderbolt, Incineroar and Infernape were shooting pillars of flames, Primeape and Scrafty hit out with Focus Blasts and Gigalith used Flash Cannon. Snorlax attacked with a variety of Ice Type attacks, Ice Shard, Blizzard, Ice Hammer every possible Ice Type move appeared at least once during the initial attack, all except for Sheer Cold and Sub Zero Slammer.

The ground started to buck underneath Ash and his Pokémon as Snorlax used Earthquake, stopping all attacks before striking out with Brick Break. Gigalith took the hit and slid back while still protecting Ash, Snorlax stomped forward to continue it's attack when Primeape appeared between them and slammed a Cross Chop into Snorlax's face making it stagger backwards.

The rest of Ash's Pokémon recovered from the Earthquake and quickly joined Primeape in the assault, when the first health bar shattered Snorlax roared and ten Delibird flew into the cavern from a crack in the wall. Pikachu and Gigalith stopped attacking Snorlax and focussed on the Delibird. Pikachu used Gigalith as a launch pad to get high into the air before striking out with Discharge while Gigalith used Rock Throw, between the two of them most of the Delibird were dealt with. The last remaining Delibird circled around before diving towards it's target, it's target not being Ash or any of his Pokémon it was diving towards the Sneasel that had lead Ash here.

Without hesitating Ash ran out from behind Gigalith, slid across with snowy ground, picked the Sneasel up and got out of the way seconds before Delibird hit them. Ash watched the Delibird get up and reach into it's sack-like tail, pulled out a luminous orb and threw it towards the Sneasel before Pikachu delivered the finishing blow to the Delivery Pokémon with Iron Tail. Ash hunched over the Sneasel as the attack exploded against his back, he cried out in pain as his health bar dropped to just below the halfway point.

Hearing Ash's shout sent his Pokémon on a vendetta, Snorlax's second health bar disappeared soon after and as soon as the Delibird minions appeared they were under attack from all angles. The Delivery Pokémon barely had time to launched an attack before they dissolved into pixels. The third health bar went just as quickly and as the time before the Delibird were taken care of quickly.

Snorlax slammed it's fists into the wall of the cavern, shaking the icicles from the ceiling of the cavern until they started to fall. Infernape became enveloped in bright blue flames as he used Blast Burn and sent a wave of intensely hot fire at the icicles, melting them in an instant.

Thanks to Infernape's quick thinking it allowed the rest of Ash's Pokémon to deplete Snorlax's final health bar. As the bar shattered Snorlax fell to the ground and faded into a pile of snow, the Sneasel ran towards the mound of snow and dug through it until a treasure chest was dragged out and pushed in front of Ash, a quest update appeared in front of him as the Sneasel waved and ran away.

 **Christmas Event Completed!**

Objective 1 – Find Quest Location (Completed)

Objective 2 – Heal The Injured Sneasel (Completed)

Objective 3 – Continue On The Path (Completed)

Objective 4 – Defeat The Abominable (Completed)

Hidden Objective – Protect The Sneasel (Completed)

Ash reached out and touched the chest, it disappeared in a flash of light and a inventory update told him what he'd received.

 **Reward!**

Items

10 x Max Revives

10 x Max Potions

5 x Rare Candy

1 x Ice Gem

Poké – 35000

All Party Members and their Pokémon level up

"Well done Mr Ketchum." Ash spun around to find himself face to face with a projection of Dr Yung. "A number of other Trainers have attempted the various Christmas Events we've placed around the world, you're the only one to have completed it."

"The others?"

"As I said, they attempted the events and you are the only one to complete it." Dr Yung shrugged. "They knew the risks that come with this world." A holographic chair appeared behind Yung and he sat down. "Enough about that, we have something more important to discuss."

"What could be more important then the people that've died!?"

"Why the people you can save of course."

"…"

"It's the reward for finding and completing the hidden objective, by saving the Sneasel from the Delibird attack you now have a choice to make. Either you and your Pokémon are logged out of this world or the 500 youngest players are logged out. I may be able to be convince to let you take some people you, say the other members of your Party and some of your friends?"

"The youngest players, log them out."

"Are you sure?" Yung asked, leaning forwards in the chair.

"100%. I wouldn't be able to face my friends or anyone else if I didn't choose them."

"I knew you'd choose them, Akihabara owes me 12 state of the art servers." Yung chuckled as he opened his menu and hit an item. "It's done, I look forward to meeting you again Mr Ketchum." Yung's projection vanished before appearing again. "One last question, do you understand the last line of the riddle?"

"The last line?"

"It relates only to the hidden objective, ' _As well as a savoir, forever renowned'_. Everyone in this world and the real world knows what you've just done, giving up your chance at freedom to save people you don't even know. It doesn't matter if you live or die in this world now, you will go down in history as the man who saved 500 people from a game of death." Yung smiled. "Good luck Mr Ketchum, I hope to see you at the very end." With that said, Yung's projection disappeared.

Ash waited for a few minutes in case Yung appeared again but when he didn't, Ash healed his Pokémon and himself before making his way out of the Ice Path. As he exited the cave he considered going back in as on the horizon he saw Brock and a very angry Misty coming towards him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I buddy?"

"Pikachu."

 **Let me know what you think.**


End file.
